


Kiss You

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, again petunia is the most important, roommates to lovers too, takes place in like 2017 when luke lived with ash, this is all your getting for vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Luke had been living with Ashton only a month by the time his old teenage crush on Ashton reappeared. Or resurfaced, never fully going away he guessed.A month of Ashton taking care of Luke, and Petunia, without asking for much in return. And Luke was falling for him again, he was falling hard. And did it suck knowing that Ashton had no feelings in return."Petunia what am I going to do?"Or how not start a relationship
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> The story that started it all. The kiss that started it all. These two dumbasses romance start here.
> 
> I'm not even going to lie, I'm super proud of this story.
> 
> This is connected to "You matter to me" but you don't have to read that to understand it.

Luke had been living with Ashton only a month by the time his old teenage crush on Ashton reappeared. Or resurfaced, never fully going away he guessed. 

A month of Ashton taking care of Luke, and Petunia, without asking for much in return. And Luke was falling for him again, he was falling hard. And did it suck knowing that Ashton had no feelings in return.

"Petunia what am I going to do?" Luke asked his dog.

She just snorted at him going back to her toys on his bed. Luke flopped down next to her, wishing the world would open up and eat him whole. Why did he have to be him and fall for Ashton?

He thought back to when he had first developed his crush on Ashton, back when they had first met at the movies. How he felt safe when Ashton came and told them off. And it disappeared only after a few days because he thought he'd never see Ashton again, but the universe pushed them together again. And his crush got worse.

And now he was back to feeling like a 15 year old, blushing anytime Ashton would compliment him or would touch him at all. He could barely stammer out an explanation to why he was blushing over nothing. He was beyond fucked. 

"Hey Luke?" Speak of the devil, "I was gonna start making dinner and I wanted you to help me?" 

"Ashton, do you really want me to help? I'm just going to mess it all up." Luke said, trying to put some distance between them.

"Luke, you won't mess it up." Ashton said, "Plus I'll be there to make sure it's going smoothly." 

Luke just looked at Petunia, hoping she would start speaking to him and tell him what he should do in this situation. She just kept biting at her little drum, totally oblivious to her owners problems.

“I don't think I’ll help tonight Ash, maybe tomorrow?” Luke responded, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous.

“Ok Luke, but I’m holding you to that promise tomorrow.” Ashton said, voice fading as he walked away.

Luke just covered his head with his pillow hoping that maybe that would cause his crush to go away. Or maybe he'd suffocate and he wouldn't have to worry about the crush thing. Maybe that's the path he'll go down.

"What should I do? Should I talk to the other guys about this and get their help?" He rolled over to Petunia, "Or should I keep it a secret and never tell anyone and suffer for forever because he will never like me that way?"

Petunia just kept on chewing on her toy, huffing at it. Luke just started petting her, trying to calm himself down from the worry he was putting himself through. He could just live with Ashton for the next few weeks until everyone thinks he's good enough to go home and he can try to move past everything he's feeling right now, and maybe keep it a secret. 

“I’ll decide that I can make it through the next few weeks without telling anyone about it.” Luke said, getting up from the bed, “He won't know. Mike and Cal won't know. Only you and me and these four walls.”

“These four walls what?” Ashton asked, laughing when Luke jumps and turns to him.

“Fuck Ash, warn a guy before you scare him half to death.” Luke grabs at his chest, “I thought I was going to die of a heart attack.”

Ashton laughter died down before he spoke again. “Dinner’s almost ready, come to the kitchen and you can set the table.”

Luke followed closely behind Ashton, not letting his mind wander to how much he could have heard Luke say about him. Not letting the worry that he knew about the stupid crush he had. All he was going to think about was the food he was about to eat and the dumb movie they would watch after. He set the table with all the stuff they did, and didn’t, need for dinner. Once done, he slid himself onto the counter next to Ashton, poking light fun at him as he cooked.

“I swear one day im going to teach you how to cook.” Ashton said, hitting Luke with the spatula in his hands, “How are you going to get anyone to marry you if you can't cook?”

“My good looks, stellar personality, amazing charm and sexy body.” Luke answers, “I also could simply live with you for the rest of my days, getting home cooked meals on the regular.”

Once the words were out of his mouth, Luke began to panic. Was that a bit too far? Would Ashton read into it and figure out his feelings? Did Luke just fuck himself? But before Luke could apologize, Ashton was laughing again. His face broke out into his perfect smile, his laugh the giggle that Luke fell in love with. Ashton turned away from Luke, beginning to serve the food in the pot. When he turned back around, he still had that big smile on his face.

Before Luke knew what he was doing, he was kissing Ashton. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in deeper. Ashton’s arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter. Luke's thoughts came back to him slowly, it was nice this kiss. He had wanted to kiss Ashton for so long, and this kiss was exactly what he thought it would be. Perfect.

He was kissing Ashton, his best friend. Luke broke the kiss once he realised what he was doing. Pushing Ashton back away from him and the counter. Luke had kissed him and ruined everything. His stomach twisted.

“I'm not hungry anymore Ash,” Lukemummble, immediately jumping off the counter, making a quick get away from the room.

Luke ran into his bedroom and locked the door. He did it, he fucked up and kissed his best friend, his best friend who would never ever want him back. He ruined it all. Oh no, he's messed up everything. 

"Petunia I kissed him. I actually kissed him. I've fucked everything up. He's going to want me to leave. He's gonna want to leave the band and then I'm going to have to explain to Cal and Mikey why he left and why he hates me. Oh God they're gonna hate me too." 

Luke started shuffling around his room, it's not his room it's Ashtons guest bedroom, to start packing. Cleaning out the closet of his clothes, grabbing his stuff from the bathroom. He started grabbing Petunias toys and putting them in her bag. He was ready to leave when Ashton finally asked him. 

He knew he had fucked up badly. Why couldn't he have just not kissed his best friend and let this crush die out again. He just ruined his own life by kissing him. He wanted to apologize, try and sooth it over but he knew it was too late. 

He was started out of his thoughts by a knock on the guest bedroom door. Fuck it was Ashton coming to kick him out and to quit or ask him to leave, he hoped he asked him to leave. He wants Ashton happy. 

"Uh, Luke?" 

"Yeah, Ash I understand. You don't have to try and be nice about it." Luke starts rambling, "You don't like me like that, and you probably want me out of your house by sunrise. You also probably want one of us to leave the band, but you'll say yourself even though I should be the one to quit. So I'll tell the guys that I'm quitting the band, but you three should keep going. I'll be fine." 

"Luke, what on earth are you saying?" Ashton asks through the still locked door. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have, but I did and you now hate me so I'm stopping you from trying to not hurt me." Luke said, staring at the shut door, "So I'll get out of your hair, I'm almost completely packed up. I'll grab Petunia's food and bowls and then I'll be properly gone." 

"Luke, why would I want you to leave?" Ashton pressed. 

"Because I fucked up and I kissed you." Luke said, "And you definitely don't like me back, so you want me away from you, including out of the band." 

"Luke, sweetheart, no." Ashton said, twisting the handle, "I wanted to talk to you. Can you please unlock the door?" 

Luke got up from the bed, Petunia still laying on belly watching this all happen. Luke turned the lock on the door as slowly as he could, he didn't want to face this yet. He just wanted to leave. 

Once the door was unlocked, Ashton pushed in. Luke and Ashton locked eyes before Luke looked away. He couldn't see the disgust in Ashton's eyes at him. He just wanted this over. 

He sat down on the bed, next to Petunia. He started petting her head to try and calm himself down again. Ashton sat next to him, watching him. He opened his mouth to start. 

"Please make this whole thing quick." Luke said, "I don't need the whole 'we'll be fine, we'll stay friends but I'm leaving the band' because I know you'll want to distance yourself from me, you'll never want to see me again after tonight. Just say you don't love me and I'll be gone forever. I'll be out of the band, your life, everything. Just say it." 

"I'm not saying any of that Luke," Ashton says, taking his hand, "Listen, I love you Luke. I don't want you to quit the band at all, ok? I-" 

"Ashton I don't want you to spare my feelings." Luke inerups, voice weak, "Please don't. Don't even say we can stay friends, it'll just hurt both of us." 

"Damnit Luke, what do you not get?" Ashton let out a frustrated sigh, "I love you." 

"You love me like a brother, or a friend," Luke said, looking at him again, "Not the way I've fallen in love with you Ashton." 

Ashton grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn't as soft as the last kiss, it had some anger behind it, but Ashton was kissing him. He was kissing Luke. 

Luke let out a shocked noise at the kiss, before letting himself be pulled in by Ashton's kiss. It wasn't a sparks flying kiss, but he felt right kissing Ashton. He felt like he was home kissing his lips. Ashton finally separated their lips, resting his forehead against Luke's. 

"Now, are you listening to me?" Ashton said, "I love you. I've been in love with you for years. I never made a move because I never wanted to hurt you. But then you kissed me and now we're here." 

"I fell for you when you had first defended me from the guys at the movies." Luke confessed, moving his head, "I tried to hide it from you for a while. I thought I had it under control and then I moved in with you and you made me feel so loved. I didn't want you to hate me." 

Ashton held his face again, looking him dead in the eyes. All Luke could see was adoration and love, no hatred seen in his eyes. Luke felt so calm with him, he felt safe and secure. 

"Would now be a good time to ask you on a date Luke?" Ashton asked, nerves lacing his tone. Luke just smiled at him. 

"I would be dumb to say no."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, please let me know I have a dumb first date idea in my head and if you want to see that happen please tell me.
> 
> There's more to this series, just gotta finish it.


End file.
